Naruto but with a twist
by TTZtheAnimeFan
Summary: Naruto but in real life. There are people who possess a type of energy called chakra however they are just fitting in to society, not showing anyone the fact that they have super powers. Naruto is adopted in to a regular family. What will happen when he finds out about his heritage? When he finds out he has powers? This is not an Isekai more info inside.
1. Enter Naruto Uzumaki

Author's note : For everyone who has been following me and my other stories, I am sorry that I haven't uploaded in a really long time. That been said I will be putting all the stories that I have been writing on hold. However I will be continuing one along with this story. I am still not sure what the story I will be continuing will be. Again sorry about that because it is just physically impossible for me to continue all those stories at once. I bit off more than I can chew you could say. But anyways Once I finish this story up I will be continuing with the other stories. 

**So about this story. It is Naruto but in real world. This is not going to be an Isekai. Naruto isn't going to come to the real world via some kind of portal. What I will be doing is mixing the lore of Naruto with the real world. So that means that every history that happens in Naruto will happen in the real world. For example instead of Shinobi villages there will only be some organizations. And instead of shinobi wars there will be World War. I will be changing the lore and the history of the Naruto series a little but not too much. Some characters from Naruto will not be included while some characters will be merely background characters. And not every characters in this story will have chakra. There will be characters like Sauske, Naruto etc... who will have chakra. This story focuses on how Naruto would be like if it takes place in the real world. And no the general public will not know about chakra. I hope I explain that well because I am really bad at explaining things lol. Alright hope you enjoy.**

 **Chapter 1: Enter Naruto Uzumaki**

"My name is Naruto Kishimoto. **(1)** I am currently 6 years old. I live with my parents and a sister in Tokyo, Japan. It is quite the normal family. However when I turned four I found out that I was adopted, that explains the reason why everyone in my family doesn't look anything like me. Even though I am adopted my parents treated me like their flesh and blood. They treat me and my sister equally.

People would usually call me an oddball, and I admit I am quite odd. I am too strong and fast for my age. My father who was a doctor told me, that I might be strong enough to beat most teenagers in arm wrestling, and I am fast enough to outrun most teens as well. However the most bizarre thing about me by far is my insanely absurd stamina. I could run for an entire hour without getting tired at all. And something that is really odd as well is my amazing regenerative powers, I am able to regenerate from cuts in almost a minute, and once while I was riding my bike, I fall off a hill a broke my leg, but my leg healed in a few days. My father thought I might have some mutation or something of the sort so he ran a lot of medical tests on me which yielded no results. My IQ is also quite high but, for some reason, I really sucked at remembering or memorizing things. Especially when it came to my lessons. Well part of the reason is because I don't want to study but, bah who would want to do that anyways. P.S I was homeschooled.

Anyways I am really excited for tomorrow. Why, you asked? Well because I am actually going to be starting school tommorow. We skipped to grade one for a couple of reason. One been, even though my sister is very active within the family, she actually has social anxiety and is very nervous around stranger. Other reason is because I didn't want to go to school alone, I think it will be too boring."

"Ohhh, you writing down stuffs in your diary already? Onee-chan." a young girl about 6 said. She has brown hair which goes all the way down to shoulders and neck. She has charcoal black eyes, and stood at about 4 feet tall. She was wearing pajamas that had bunnies on it. "Yeah, how about you, Rei-chan?" Naruto asked showing his small diary which on the cover has his name written, "Naruto Kishimoto" Under his name was the name of his sister, "Rei Kishimoto" and below that was the name of his parents "Masashi Kishimoto" and "Yusa Kishimoto"

Rei shook her head. "No not yet. I was planning on saving it for tommorow. And Ni-chan... are you nervous?" Rei asked poking her two index fingers while looking it bit to the left. "Come on Rei-chan, everything will be alright okay. If anything were to happen, your Oni-chan will protect you." Naruto said with a bright smile giving a thumbs up. "Thank you! Oni-chan." Rei said as she hugged Naruto waving him good night and going back to her room which was the room beside Naruto's room. Naruto and his family lived in a two story house. Naruto's parents slept in the room downstairs. Naruto glanced at the clock and saw that it was already 11 pm so he decided to go to sleep. He changed in to his orange pajamas, and went to bed. He had a simple room, there were no decorations just a table, a chair, a closet and a bed. "Good night." he said to no one in particular and went to sleep.

XXXXX

He fall asleep almost instantly but he was in for a rude awakening. He felt water underneath him. He slowly got up, still in his orange pajamas. "good mor..." He trailed off when he opened his eyes. Wait a second... This isn't his room. Where is he? Naruto seemed to be in some sort of sewer, his back was wet. He seem to be sleeping in water. "AHHHH! What the heck!" Naruto shouted as he jolted up. "Where am I? What happened? Man.. this place smells disgusting." Naruto said out loud.

Even though he had never been here before Naruto seemed to know his way around. He seemed to know exactly where he was going. "What is with this place. Even though I have never been here before, it feels so familiar. Even though it stinks and feels disgusting... why am I feeling so comfortable here. It was almost as if I have been living here my entire life." Naruto thought to himself, before he realize it though, his legs had carried him to a place which Naruto never expected to see in his entire life. A massive gigantic gate lies in front of him. It was almost as big as a skyscraper And behind the bar, an eye three times as big as his bed opened. And a demonic voice came with it. "So, you finally decided to come here."

"Wha... whaaa...!" Naruto exclaimed in disbelieve as he fell down on his butt. "This must be a dream. I mean this is a dream right?" Naruto asked to no one in particular. "Hmm, so pathetic. You are supposed to be my host. Unbelievable, you can't even compose yourself." The demonic voice said, along with it appeared a gigantic fox with nine tails laying down on it's stomach. Naruto could feel the breath of the massive fox in front of him. Just from it talking, Naruto felt like he was in a storm. "Excuse... excuse me but where am I?" Naruto asked politely. He didn't want to piss that thing off.

"Where are you? You are inside your own mind dimwit." the ninetails said gaining an irritated look. "My mind? But how is that even possible. Wait since I am in my mind does that means that I am inside a dream? So that means that..." Naruto was cut off by a deafening roar from the ninetails. "No you are not in a dream! Listen brat! I am the Kyubi, and I am sealed inside you. You know what that means?"

"Umm... no..." Naruto meekly responded. "That means that if you get killed I get killed too so I can't allow that to happen."  
"wait wait... kill? Why would I be killed? Ano.. this whole thing is really confusing so could you explain everything from the start?" Naruto said rubbing his head.  
"Hell No!" The Kyubi shouted. "What would I gain from explaining these kind of things to a kid like you. Look all you need to know is that there is a group of assassins called the Akatsuki that is going to be coming after you. And I am going to remind you that they are powerful. Just one of them is probably enough to take down an entire country.

"Huh! That sounds like total bullshit!" Naruto shouted out. "There is no way a guy can..." but before Naruto could finish he was cut off by the ninetails

"Yes, there are people who can do all sort of things. And if one of them were to come for you right now, you won't be able to do shit. First off you are a dumbass, second you don't know jackshit about fighting and most importantly you can't even use your chakra or more like you don't even know chakra exists in your body. Frankly speaking you are a failure." Ninetails snorted while Naruto was getting even more confused and inpatient.

"Ok!OK! First off... what even is chakra. And second why are the so called super strong "assassins" after me. And third, how are you even in me? And why is my mind a god damn sewer? And are you only here to make fun of me or something because you have done nothing but insult me over and over again since we met." Naruto snapped.

Ninetails just sighed "Listen up! I am only going to explain this once. Chakra is a the manifestation of your physical energy and spiritual energy. The assasins are after me so therefore after you. As much as I hate you I can't let you get captured by them because I will be sealed away in to that cursed statue. And of course you don't want that to happen to you because you will die. If you die, I die as well but the opposite is also true, if I get ripped out from your body then you will die. Get that?"

"Um NO! Why should my life be put in danger because of you in the first place. And you just made me more confused about this chakra stuff. Can't you just tell me in simple term? What even is manifestation of my physical and sp..."

"Fine shut up! I will get to the point. Do you see this paper in front of the gate?" the ninetails asked pointing at the piece of paper with the kanji for seal written on it. It was stuck to the front of the gate like it was a lock. "Umm yeah, what about it?" Naruto asked while looking at the paper.

"Rip it off." was the only thing the ninetails said. And an answer came from Naruto saying "No"  
"WHAT DO YOU MEAN "NO" YOU DAMN BRAT!" Kyubi shouted in rage.  
"Do I look stupid to you? That paper said Seal. I bet you are making this whole assassins thing up aren't you? And I bet if I rip that paper you would be able to kill me or something while escaping or something so NO" Naruto said back.

"Heh, I am not going to lie to a kid like you. Ripping this seal off means three things. It means that I will no longer be trapped in the cage, and two it also means that your senses will be increased along with your chakra and all your physical attributes because some of my chakra will flow in to you. Not to mention your stored chakra, which is used to keep this seal in check will also be released as well. It also means that I will be able to contact you whenever I wishes. Apart from that everything will be the same. I will not be able to hurt you because there is a barrier around me keeping me from hurting you. The barrier can only be broken when you have a key." The ninetails explained

"Wait if I rip the seal off then does that means I will be even cooler than I was before. Hell yeah, Hello faster, stronger, and cooler me." Naruto said as he went up to the cage but then realized that he could not reach the seal. While the ninetails just thought "He totally got that from Kushina. I can tell this kid is really going to give me a lot of trouble. One moment ago he was acting like Minato and the next he is like this."

The Kyubi used his chakra to lift Naruto up to the seal, "Now, take it off!" "Yosh!" Naruto shouted as he took of the seal. Once the seal was off Naruto was thrown back from the wind it created. "blue fire like thing along with red fire like thing are coming out. There are a lot of bubbles too." Naruto thought. Then the blue chakra went in to his body as the red chakra went in to the Kyubi, and the gates flung open. Then suddenly everything went dark for Naruto, he felt a overwhelming amount of heat, in his stomach.

Then it all came back. His eyes suddenly flung open in real life. He was panting and sweating. He can still feel the burning sensation in his stomach but everything else seemed normal. He was back in his room, seated in his bed. "A dream? No I feel different. I feel stronger, but man why am I so tired. I feel like I ran for over 10 hours or something." Naruto thought as he laid back down, then falling asleep almost immediately after.

Meanwhile the Ninetails was thinking "Interesting, he managed to keep consciousness for a while despite having that much chakra overflow him. He really did have a lot of chakra sealed away. He might even have more chakra than Kushina when she was that age." Ninetails thought while smirking.

 **End**

 **This chapter is more of an intro to Naruto's life and his family so not so much plot here. But the real stuff starts the next chapter. Please leave a review telling me about the things you liked and you don't liked. Constructive criticism is welcome but no flame please.**

 **(1)- Naruto will be the adopted son of Masashi Kishimoto. This is just a small little thing just to pay tribute to the man who created Naruto. However Naruto's father aka the Masashi Kishimot will not be like the Masashi Kishimoto from the real world. They will just have the same name, XD.**


	2. a note

Hey everyone, I just wanted to say that, I am going to be writing a revamped version of this story, mostly because I think I made the characters too young and made Naruto meet the ninetails very early on. That is the reason why. If you want to read the revamped version it is called the Journey of Naruto.

Thanks everyone.


End file.
